The present invention relates to a system and method for remotely monitoring a crisis situation. More specifically, the present invention relates to a system and method that provides a real time video feed to a remote monitoring location for remotely monitoring a crisis situation.
In fighting terrorism, and in crisis situations, the most effective weapon will be information, not fire arms. Reliable, accurate and timely information defines every tactical operation, particularly those involving terrorism. Although current methods and technology exist for obtaining information, sharing this information with deployed field units in the battle against a terrorist threat has proven to be a significant challenge. In order to better combat the challenges raised by increasingly diverse threats, such as terrorism and natural disasters, technology must increase the situational awareness of the conflict situation. An increase in situational awareness will allow field personnel to make better decisions based upon a better understanding of the situation as a whole.
Currently, there exists many different systems for many different applications both for tactical and surveillance uses. As technology progresses, the amount of complicated equipment will only increase. Thus, there is a need for an adaptable system that can cover many varieties of situations with the ability to expand, upgrade and create an umbrella that can encompass all types of situations with minimal types of equipment and training.
Further, because a terrorist threat or natural disaster can often occur at remote locations, it is desirable to have the ability to bring in outside experts to provide guidance, expert advice, and command strategies to the tactical situation. Such experts may be located at remote locations across the country or across the world at the time the terrorist threat occurs. Therefore, it is desirable to bring such experts into the situation on a real time, live basis. In accordance with the present invention, a audio/video/data link system is developed to provide an ability to create a modular and scalable virtual command post, where the limitations of geography and time are removed. In such a system, all personnel involved with an operation, including those thousands of miles away and in different time zones, will be able to actively participate in solving the terrorist threat.